fly me to almería
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Antonio melihat ke kilas balik kehidupannya sebentar. Ia telah menjalani kehidupan peternakan yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota, kesibukan tiada batas, dan keriuhan ibukota yang selalu padat akan aktivitas selama hampir lima tahun. Di sana, Isabeau menggeleng dan dia berharap Antonio bisa melihat betapa putus asanya dia. {AU}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

 _Bagian dari series_ _ **: city lights in your eyes**_ _; sepuluh kisah berbeda dalam satu dunia._

* * *

Antonio sudah berulang kali datang ke Santiago Bernabeu. Seringkali ia memilih tempat duduk di tribun atas, sesekali di tempat yang 'cukup' istimewa saat ia bisa menyisihkan uang lebih. Namun, tidak pernah ia menemui seseorang yang seperti ini _jenisnya_.

Semua penonton yang menyaksikan pertandingan bersamaan dengannya biasanya menikmati pertandingan dengan bersorak-sorai, berteriak keras secara spontan, menunjuk-nunjuk, mengeluh keras-keras, beberapa bahkan bersumpah-serapah. Ketika kau sering berada di tengah kerumunan yang berkumpul karena suatu motif tertentu, macam-macam saja tipe kepribadian yang muncul, tetapi karena 'motif' yang didatangi adalah sama, maka akan ada gambaran tertentu yang polanya sama, tak peduli waktu atau pribadinya.

Akan tetapi, _yang ini_ , sepertinya 'berada di luar gambaran'.

Dia menonton seperti menghitung sesuatu. Sekilas, Antonio menebak mungkin orang ini adalah guru matematika. Guru muda yang antusias, yang baru memulai karir, walaupun mungkin dilihat dari fisiknya dia sebaya dengan Antonio—menengah atau akhir dua puluhan. Berulang kali dia menggeleng, dan tangannya seperti memainkan abakus imajiner. Hanya sesekali dia bertingkah seperti penonton biasa: bersorak, mengatakan hore, menyayangkan keras-keras saat bola melambung terlalu tinggi—meleset jauh di atas gawang.

Dua puluh menit pertama dihabiskan Antonio setengahnya untuk menonton perempuan ini membuat perhitungan. Perempuan itu juga membawa makanan ringan dan minuman, tetapi tidak begitu sering disentuhnya.

Sebagai basa-basi, saat perempuan itu sedikit tenang, Antonio menawarkan makanan ringannya, yang berbeda dari milik wanita itu.

Dia menoleh saat Antonio tersenyum. Dia mengangkat alis. Antonio mengangguk. _Canggung sekali_. Tapi tak mengapalah. Antonio _ingin tahu_.

"Terima kasih," katanya, yang tidak terdengar sama sekali, dan hanya bisa dibaca lewat gerak bibir.

Lalu, tak ada cerita apa-apa. Perempuan itu mungkin sadar dirinya diamati, dia tak lagi begitu sering membuat 'perhitungan' seolah-olah lapangan itu adalah papan tulis raksasanya. Namun Antonio masih melihatnya seperti mengatakan, 'ah, yang begitu akan meleset!' atau 'salah, kawan, salah perhitungan!' atau 'peluangnya lebih besar kalau sebaliknya!'

Antonio tidak pernah benar-benar mendapat nilai tinggi dalam matematika, tetapi sepertinya perempuan itu memang mengatakan hal-hal yang berbau bidang itu. Setelah ia pikir-pikir, matematika memang berhubungan dengan sepak bola. Mungkin dari segi statistika pertandingan, sepak bola bisa dilihat dengan cara lain. Ia sering mengamati data-data pertandingan, tetapi tak pernah lebih dari itu. Yang penting klub kesayangannya berjaya, teknik-teknik yang dibuat para pemainnya bisa ditiru agar dia tak malu dalam pertandingan bersama teman-temannya.

Babak pertama selesai, dan Antonio memanfaatkannya untuk ke toilet. Ia pikir perempuan itu akan pulang setelah ini, mungkin setengah pertandingan tadi sudah membuatnya capek. Banyak berpikir tentu membuat menonton tidak nyaman. Pertandingan itu ada untuk dinikmati, bukankah begitu?

Tetapi saat ia kembali, perempuan itu masih duduk manis di tempatnya semula. Dia baru menyentuh makanannya, dan sepertinya menyadari kedatangan Antonio.

"Mau?" dia menawari sambil tersenyum. Tortilla, dan belakangan Antonio menyadari bermerk luar. Bukan produksi Spanyol. Ia mengambil segenggam. Antonio menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Baru pertama kali ke sini?" tanya Antonio.

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Dalam kurang lebih lima belas tahun terakhir." Dia tersenyum. "Saat aku remaja, dua kali. Banyak hal yang berubah dari Madrid."

"Biar kutebak." Antonio menjentikkan jari. "Dari Prancis, ya?"

Dia terkekeh halus. "Bukan cuma Prancis yang menggunakan bahasa Prancis—dan, oh, dialekku ternyata senyata itu, ya?"

"Luxembourg? Swiss? Mmm, atau Belgia?"

"Ya, Brussels." Perempuan itu lalu menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, mengelapkannya begitu saja ke jins pendeknya. "Isabeau," dia juga tersenyum sembari menjabat tangan Antonio, "atau, kalau dalam kearifan lokal, Isabella." Lantas dia pun tertawa. "Begitu sepertinya lebih mudah."

"Jika kau memperbolehkan." Antonio menjabatnya dengan gembira. "Antonio. Tuan rumah untukmu."

Seharusnya pembicaraan itu bisa lebih panjang lagi, tetapi lima belas menit istirahat telah berakhir, dan pembicaraan apapun pasti akan tenggelam oleh suasana.

* * *

Namun Antonio tidak ingin mengakhirinya di sini saja.

"Berapa banyak waktu yang kaupunya di Madrid?" tanyanya setelah mereka keluar dari stadion.

"Penerbanganku kembali ke Brussels adalah malam ini—tetapi aku ingin menghabiskan seharian di luar. Mau menunjukkan beberapa tempat untukku?"

"Dengan senang hati! Ingin makan dulu, kah, _señorita_?"

Isabeau mengibaskan tangannya menanggapi kata terakhir itu, tetapi dia tak menolak untuk makanan, "Tempat terbaik untuk makan sore ini, tentu kautahu, 'kan, _señor_?"

Antonio dengan riang mengajaknya menuju daerah San Jeronimo, ke sebuah restoran yang cukup terjangkau dan menyediakan menu. Isabeau memesan makanan ala Mediterania, dengan alasan, "Aku selalu tergiur dengan eksotisme daerah selatan Eropa. Lautnya, ikannya, pantainya. Sebagai orang yang tinggal di tempat yang garis pantainya pendek—kautahu betapa kerennya semua itu."

"Kau harus datang ke Spanyol sering-sering."

Isabeau memandangi menunya sebentar sambil menotol-notolnya dengan garpu. Dia terlihat berbeda untuk beberapa saat. "Kuharap bisa. Aku ingin bekerja di sini—suatu saat nanti. Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu." Dia mengangkat bahu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Boleh. Sewaktu-waktu kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau membutuhkannya." Antonio meraih minumannya lebih dahulu, tetapi dia tak langsung meminumnya. "Omong-omong, boleh tahu pekerjaanmu?"

"Ah, mungkin kau mau mencoba menebaknya?" Isabeau tampak memberikan tatapan jahil.

Antonio menggeleng-geleng secara naluriah. "Guru ... matematika?"

Tawa Isabeau hampir saja meledak jika dia lupa dia sedang berada di keramaian. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku melihatmu berhitung," jawab Antonio polos. "Orang-orang menendang bola, dan kau berhitung. Kukira kau sedang mencari aspek kalkulus yang bisa kautemukan di tengah-tengah lapangan. Apa itu, aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku tidak pernah jadi murid favorit di kelas matematika."

Isabeau tertawa lagi. "Sebenarnya, kau juga tidak salah. Pekerjaanku ada hubungannya dengan matematika, tetapi inti utamanya adalah olahraga. Sainsnya olahraga, tepatnya."

"Tunggu, tunggu ... rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya." Antonio berpikir sebentar sambil mengelus dagunya. Dia mengetuk meja setelah menemukan ingatan yang tepat. "Analis olahraga?"

"Benar. Dan itu membuatku terbawa-bawa. Kadang." Tatapan matanya kosong sebentar, tetapi dia menemukan dirinya sendiri lagi setelah ditatap bingung oleh Antonio. "Dan kau?"

"Aku bekerja di desa."

Isabeau menaikkan alisnya.

Antonio terkekeh. "Almería. Perkebunan, peternakan. Jauh dari kota."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan sekali, Antonio."

"Pekerjaanmu juga sangat menarik. Melihat olahraga dengan kacamata lain, sepertinya. Apa saja yang kaukerjakan?"

" _Sport analysis_ itu seperti ... peluang, statistika. Kumpulan banyak sekali data, analisa, perhitungan, lalu menentukan strategi. Begini—setiap tendangan, tembakan, operan, pasti bisa dihitung secara matematis, 'kan? Mesin membantu segalanya. Puluhan ribu kemungkinan bisa diperhitungkan. Aku akan membantu pelatih untuk melihat tembakan mana, dari posisi mana, yang akan berhasil."

"Kedengarannya rumit. Tapi pasti menyenangkan."

Isabeau menelengkan kepalanya. "Aku suka sepak bola sejak kecil. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak usia berapa. Dulu aku ingin melihatnya dengan cara yang lain."

Antonio selalu tahu cara memenangkan pembicaraan pertama, "Boleh mendengar lebih banyak cerita tentang hidupmu?"

* * *

Tidak berakhir sampai di situ. Mereka bertukar semua akun media sosial apa saja yang bisa digunakan untuk saling menghubungi.

Sesekali Antonio memperlihatkan beberapa kudanya, sesekali Isabeau memperlihatkan seperti apa Brussels terlihat dari jendela kantornya. Sesekali Antonio mengirimkan rekaman suara dombanya, sesekali Isabeau memperlihatkan dirinya yang sedang ikut rapat penting, mencuri-curi waktu di waktu pergantian pembicara. Sesekali Antonio memberikan hadiah lintas negara, sesekali Isabeau membelikan tiket daring untuk Antonio menonton pertandingan di stadion-stadion selain Bernabeu.

Kontak-kontak itu ringan; kendala terbesar kadang hanyalah kesibukan yang tidak berbarengan, jeda di antaranya menciptakan jarak seminggu-dua minggu tanpa kontak. Namun, suatu malam, Antonio mendengar sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Kau punya masalah."

Isabeau mengembuskan napas panjang, kedengarannya berat. Bagi dia, sekarang terasa cukup mengejutkan, mudah sekali membedakan emosi palsu dan nyata di antara mereka berdua. "Aku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku."

Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama, sampai-sampai Antonio sendiri mengira bahwa Isabeau langsung menutup teleponnya entah karena menyesal pada dirinya sendiri, atau kesal karena Antonio tak langsung menanggapinya. Memangnya apalagi yang diharapkan? Antonio tidak memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya—orang yang begitu bersemangat hingga langsung bisa _melakukan_ pekerjaan itu saat dia sedang bersantai—berhenti? Antonio berharap Isabeau hanya mencari tempat lain, klub lain, atau tim nasional negara lain.

"Kau menemukan tempat baru?"

"Di situlah masalahnya, 'Tonio."

Antonio mencoba mengabaikan nama kecil yang selalu membuatnya tergelitik itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Ini ... terlalu berat. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi."

"Seseorang mengganggumu?"

" _Seseorang_ itu adalah diriku sendiri."

" _Isabella_ , aku tidak mengerti."

Embusan napas lagi. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi. Rasanya ... kosong sekali. Kau punya _passion_ yang sedang kaukejar?"

Antonio melihat ke kilas balik kehidupannya sebentar. Ia telah menjalani kehidupan peternakan yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota, kesibukan tiada batas, dan keriuhan ibukota yang selalu padat akan aktivitas selama hampir lima tahun. Hidupnya terlalu santai. Tugas terberat yang harus ia buat paling-paling hanyalah laporan untuk ayahnya satu bulan sekali, atau kadang dua-tiga bulan sekali. Itu pun tak formal. Ia membayangkan tugas serupa, tetapi dibuat sekali seminggu, dengan birokrasi dan aturan yang ketat di kota. Lama-lama mungkin ia akan gila. Atau separuh dari jumlah rambut di kepalanya akan musnah. Ia bisa memaklumi kehidupan Isabeau dalam hitungan menit. "Aku hanya ingin ternak dan panenku stabil. Begitu saja. Dan sejauh ini ... ya, syukurlah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu rasanya punya _interest_ yang lebih besar. Kau sedang mengejar sesuatu yang lain, ya?"

Di sana, Isabeau menggeleng dan dia berharap Antonio bisa melihat betapa putus asanya dia. "Aku sudah meraih _passion_ itu lima tahun lalu. Aku menjalaninya dengan sangat bersemangat pada awalnya. Namun lama-lama, semuanya hilang. Aku didesak. Aku berhenti menikmatinya."

Antonio menyimak dengan was-was, menanti kalimat berikutnya yang ia tahu akan lebih menyakitkan lagi.

"Aku kehilangan rasa. Ini tidak lagi menyenangkan seperti dulu karena ... yeah, seperti yang kubilang: didesak. Sekarang bukan tentang menikmati olahraga lagi—tetapi mengejar kemenangan. Dan orang-orang menekanku untuk itu, secara tidak langsung."

"Seseorang yang berdiri terlalu lama di atas gedung akan bosan dengan langit," simpul Antonio, ia sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana kalimat itu bisa muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau benar." Antonio bisa merasakan Isabeau mengangguk di seberang sana. "Jadi ... Antonio—uhm, ini mungkin akan sulit, tapi ..."

"Apa?" sambar Antonio, ia hanya ingin pembicaraan yang tidak mengenakkan ini berakhir. Bukannya ia tak ingin bicara pada Isabeau, ia hanya ingin Isabeau segera mengalihkan diri.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mencari pekerjaan di Spanyol?"

Antonio diam sebentar. Ada banyak peluang di sekitar, sebenarnya, tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah ide yang cukup ekstrem muncul di kepalanya. "Akan kulakukan. Tapi, sebelumnya, sementara menunggu visa bekerjamu, maukah kutunjukkan sesuatu di peternakanku?"

"Apapun itu, Antonio."

"Walaupun itu artinya _terjun dari gedung_?"

"Apapun," Isabeau kedengaran sangat optimis.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Persetujuan pertama,

Isabeau datang sebagai pelancong; visa turis, tidak ada izin bekerja. Maka hal _ini_ tidak dianggap sebagai pekerjaan. Dia akan menjalankan hobinya 'bersama orang lain'.

Persetujuan kedua,

Isabeau hanya boleh berhenti saat Antonio mengizinkannya.

Persetujuan ketiga,

Isabeau boleh menggunakan sesukanya sebuah pondok di peternakan untuk membuatnya melupakan kehidupan kota yang keras; pedesaan adalah obat terbaik untuk banyak kasus.

Namun, pada akhirnya, Isabeau melirik-lirik meminta belas kasihan pada Antonio—yang dengan puas menontonnya dari sudut padang rumput—dan tatapannya berkata, _kau tidak bilang soal melatih!_

"Katanya, Nona Isabella hebat bermain sepak bola?"

"Ayo, makanya, latih kami!"

"Antonio bilang kau hebat mengatur strategi agar tim-timmu menang!"

"Antonio bilang Nona Isabella ahli dalam hal mengatur permainan!"

Isabeau menarik napas panjang-panjang, dia tersenyum pasrah pada bocah-bocah itu, kemudian berpaling sebentar pada Antonio sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk anak-anak ini,

"Keahlianku di belakang layar, Antonio!"

"Lakukan saja dulu," lelaki itu kedengarannya puas sekali, disertai cengiran lebar.

Andai saja senyuman itu tidak menawan hatinya, Isabeau pasti akan betul-betul marah. Senyuman itu benar-benar culas. Namun dia segera mengabaikannya agar dia bisa segera keluar dari kesulitan ini.

"Jadi, begini." Isabeau mundur beberapa langkah. "Kalian, cobalah bermain dengan cara kalian dulu. Aku akan menilainya, lalu aku akan mengajari kalian yang terbaik."

Setelah mengatur posisi, dan dengan satu aba-aba dari Isabeau, anak-anak itu dengan agresif mengejar-ngejar bola.

"Jangan begitu! Berikan pada temanmu, itu lebih akurat!"

"Hei, hei, hei, dari sudut sana itu salah, tidak akan ada gol!"

"Kalau kau menendang terlalu kuat seperti tadi di posisi itu, bolanya hanya akan melambung keluar."

"Hei, tidak akan berhasil jika kau menembaknya dari sudut sana."

Dan, kalimat-kalimat lainnya.

Hingga pada suatu momen, semua anak itu terdiam bersamaan dan memandang Isabeau. "Banyak sekali aturannya, Nona Isabella? Kalau begitu, kapan kami menikmati permainan?"

"Itulah pekerjaanku, Sayang." Isabeau berjalan mendekat. "Aku mencari perhitungan terbaik untuk hasil terbaik—supaya menang, 'kan?"

Dua anak saling berpandangan. "Yeah, kami mengerti. Berhitung itu perlu," katanya, dengan logika mudah ala anak sepuluh tahun, "tapi kalau melulu soal berhitung, di mana asyiknya? Sepak bola 'kan untuk bersenang-senang."

"Itu—" Isabeau ingin melanjutkan, _sepak bola juga bisa jadi bisnis besar_ , tetapi kemudian dia menahan diri. _Bukan untuk logika anak-anak_. Dunia mereka berbeda.

"Nona Isabella, bukankah permainan itu bukan cuma soal menang dan kalah?" Dia menelengkan kepala. "Tapi untuk dinikmati."

Ratusan kalimat defensif seolah menguap begitu saja dari kepala Isabeau.

* * *

Hari itu berlalu dengan Isabeau melibatkan diri bermain bersama anak-anak tersebut. Pun sore-sore berikutnya. Antonio bisa melihat perubahan yang terjadi: Isabeau yang sekarang tenggelam dalam permainan, yang tertawa bersama anak-anak, yang meloloskan diri dari perhitungan-perhitungan yang membuatnya lupa tentang esensi permainan yang sangat disukainya.

Beberapa malam berikutnya, Isabeau muncul di jendela rumahnya. Di tubuhnya masih melekat jersey yang dia pakai tadi petang untuk bermain bersama anak-anak. Dia mengetuk kaca jendela dengan riang.

"Hei."

Antonio beranjak dari mejanya, meninggalkan tabel-tabel berisi data hasil panen.

"Hei." Antonio juga bertopang pada bingkai jendela. "Bagaimana?"

Isabeau mengulum senyumnya. "Aku memang harus diingatkan mengapa aku berada di dunia ini. Apa yang harusnya kulakukan, harusnya datang dari hatiku."

"Kau siap memulai dari awal, hm? Apa rencanamu saat visa bekerjamu selesai nanti?"

Ada banyak benda menarik di belakang Antonio, lukisan-lukisan antik yang dipajang rapi di sekeliling dinding, dia mengamatinya sekilas-sekilas, untuk selalu kembali ke tatapan Antonio. "Perusahaan yang membutuhkan analis statistik pasti banyak, bahkan yang jarak jauh."

"Tidak untuk klub-klub lagi?"

Isabeau tertawa halus sambil menunduk. "Belum. Aku ingin mencoba peruntungan lain." Lalu dia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin, sebagai tambahan, jika kau cukup berpengaruh di desa ini, kita bisa membangun _sesuatu_. Aku akan jadi pelatihnya."

Mata Antonio berbinar begitu menangkap ide itu. "Itu bukan hal sulit."

Mereka tertawa ringan bersama-sama. Lalu Isabeau mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku harus lebih banyak melihat tentang dunia. Menyegarkan _passion_ -ku. Bukan tidak mungkin aku akan kembali ke pekerjaan ini suatu saat nanti—bahkan di masa depan yang dekat sekali pun. Aku masih mencintainya—membantu orang-orang untuk mencapai kemenangan. Namun aku ingin membuka mataku lebar-lebar dulu ... bahwa hal yang kucintai itu tak selalu tentang kemenangan dan aturan ketat. Aku harus menikmatinya, menikmati banyak hal."

Antonio mengangguk setuju. "Bahkan aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Kau hebat, bisa menemukannya."

"Ini karena bantuanmu." Isabeau maju mencium pipi Antonio sekilas. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukaimu." Lalu perempuan itu berlari, melambaikan tangan, tertawa riang.

Mata Antonio tak meninggalkan gadis itu sampai dia menutup pintu pondoknya.

 **end.**


End file.
